The Tale of Spectral Rose
by Diana Lily
Summary: Corin Rose Mason just moved to Amity Park from New Orleans, LA. However, there's something different about this new student... Will she discover Danny's secret? What's hers? And what does this have to do with Undergrowth? My first fanfiction. OC based. K because I'm paranoid. UNDER MAJOR REVAMP.
1. Prologue: Welcome to Weirdness, Pop:Me

Prologue: Welcome to Weirdness, Population: Me.

"Corin!" I heard my mom yell. I sighed and left the greenhouse, reluctantly leaving the place I'd loved since I was 9. I wandered over to my mom, hoping that she was interrupting my last moments in my childhood home for something that would let me return to my greenhouse a few moments later.

"What is it, mom?" I asked in as polite a tone I could muster.

"Time to go." The words I'd been dreading. I hung my head, defeated. I really didn't want to leave.

"Alright." I sighed again, wondering why we had to move clear across the country in November, instead of waiting for summer. I looked back for the last time at the home I'd loved since age 5, grabbing a bag with all of my electronics.

"Corin?" my twin sister Allie asked. Despite the fact that I just called her my twin, we're complete opposites, physically. My hair is onyx, streaked with the crimson that always reminded me of my dad and the accident. Allie's is shoulder-length, the color of peanut butter with sunshine yellow highlights. My eyes are a shade of brown that reminds me of chocolate and coffee, while hers are a stormy blue-gray that is constantly changing shade. The only thing we have in common is our parents, but we're best friends.

"What?" I asked, finally tuning back into reality. "What did I miss?" She laughed at my absent minded behavior.

"I said, we're here. Our new home." My eyes widened. Apparently I'd been thinking longer than I thought. Or I fell asleep, again. I groaned, laying my head against the head rest of the van's car seat. Of all places, why Illinois? Why not someplace sunny, like California? Plus, Illinois is so far from New Orleans. I loved Louisiana. I let my gaze drift to the window. A sign proclaimed, 'Amity Park, A nice place to live.' I raised an eyebrow at the name.

"I've heard of this place..." I muttered softly.

"What was that?" Allie questioned, looking at my far off expression.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I replied, trying to figure out why this place sounded so familiar. I glanced down at the book in my hands. A Geek's Guide to the Supernatural. Recognition filled my mind, my eyes widening with realization. Amity Park was, supposedly, the most haunted town in America. I grinned. At least I wouldn't feel out of place here. New Orleans was the supernatural capital of the world, so it'd feel just like home.

"Amity Park, meet Corin Mason."

(~*~*~*~*~)

Our van stopped at a place with something- A giant satellite? A UFO?- on the roof, with a giant neon sign announcing to the world that this building was called Fentonworks. Odd name.

"Mom, we're not staying _there_, are we?" Allie shrieked in horror. I rolled my eyes, smirking at her dismay. She enjoys unusual things, but technology is something that makes her cringe. How she's put up with me for so long, I'll never know. Mom laughed at her outburst.

"No, we live next door." Allie and I sighed in sync with each other, mine in disappointment while hers was in relief. My eyes finally caught sight of my new home, a 3 story appartment like building made of ashy gray brick. The door was pale lavender, the windows large with blue shutters in a lovely shade of cobalt. The best part was several vines of ivy mixed with climbing roses heading up the front of the building. I smiled with approval.

"I can work with this..." I said in unison with Allie, as usual.

"Of course you love this, Rosie." Allie said, using her childhood nickname for me. I grinned.

"Yeah." I said, filling with excitement. "Come on, let's explore." I rushed in, leaving Allie behind while our mom gathered all our things.

"Hey!" she complained when she caught up to me. "Unfair!"

"All's fair in love and war." I said, in a truly good mood for the first time since leaving New Orleans. Allie pouted at me.

"The freaky voodoo stuff is completely unneccessary."

"You'd win otherwise." I replied nonchalantly, gazing at the 'Silver Moonlight' and 'Midnight Royalty' nail polish swirled together on my nails.

"Exactly. I. Want. To. Win." Allie proclaimed, punctuating each word with a poke to my gut to make me understand. I chuckled softly at her antics.

"Never." I said, getting in her face. She rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Let's set up our room, we've got school tomorrow." I set up my half while she set up hers. She crept into her sunshine colored bedspread, yawning. I slipped into my indigo sheets, turning out the lights. I stared at the ceiling, nervously awaiting the next day. What would school be like? Would I make any new friends? Would I have reason to use the 'freaky voodoo stuff' that a lab accident gave me? The same accident that... lost my dad. I sighed, resolving to worry about those things tomorrow as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

** Hey, your loyal authoress here. I know there's not any action in this chapter, since it's mainly to set up the characters and the action. I know that Team Phantom doesn't appear in this chapter, but you'll meet them next chapter, and so will Corin. I already have the next chapter planned, and it'll be up as soon as I can get it typed. So, for now, review for... let's say cookies. {Isn't that cliche?} Allie, I don't care. {Your readers might. Say something like cake pops. Something original.} No. I don't care about your opinion. {Yes you do. I'm one of your muses, remember?} Shut it. Before I get the Duck Tape. {No! Not the Duck Tape! *runs away screaming*} Well, now that she's gone, review please! ~Corin**


	2. Chapter 1: The Ghoul in School

**Hi! It's your loyal authoress, Corin. I didn't expect to have something up so soon, but I had to do it. {You just wanted to get rid of the chapters you already have. What are there, like 5? And that's not counting the other 3 stories you have in the works.} Allie, why are you here? Didn't you want to play with your Spiderman doll? {Uh, yeah, but I'll always have the time to mess with you ;)} [Um, are you two arguing again?] {Yes.} Pretty much, yeah. What are you doing here, Rose? [Um, as your conscience and inner voice, I don't want you two fighting. You'll just have to pick up the pieces afterwards.] Good point. Allie, can we make up? {No. It's fun to mess with you.} Why, I oughta... *grabs Fenton Anti-Creep Stick* {Uh, you know that's just a bat, right? *gets attacked with bat* AAH! *runs for life*} [You two... not again. Anyway, since they left, I'll open the chapter. We forgot the disclaimer last time, so no one in Corin's messed up brain owns Danny Phantom. However, she does own Corin, Allie, and the Mason family, so don't steal them. Anyway, on with the show.]**

Chapter 1 The Ghoul in School (I know, cliched)

"Wakey wakey, little miss sunshine." Allie shook me awake.

"Ugh, 5 more minutes..." My barely awake mind registered a snorting sound.

"You said that 20 minutes ago."

"Fine, fine, I'll get up." I said, managing to leave my bed. "Where's my caramel latte?" I felt a coffee cup press into my hand.

"Right here, bossy-boots."

"Thank you. I wouldn't survive the mornings without you." I said, taking a sip of the sweet caffeinated beverage.

"I know." Allie said smugly.

"I was talking to my coffee." I replied, glaring at the morning person. She rolled her eyes.

"Get ready, will you? I don't think the school will appreciate you coming to school like that." She said, smirking at my bed head and black fuzzy pajamas with red swirls at the cuffs and collar. I gazed at her outfit, a pink and blue striped sundress which reminded me of cotton candy. She left our room as I began to make myself decent.

"I'm ready!" I shouted as I all but ran downstairs. I'd tried my to be presentable, wearing a loose black t-shirt with the words 'I'd rather be a ghost than a sparkly vampire' on it in white lettering, a neon green Pac-Man type ghost beneath those words. I had on a pair of black skinny jeans on as well, punctuated with indigo Converse decorated with silver shooting stars. My hair was in a messy ponytail **(A little like Ember's, but not flame.)**, silver hoops completing the look. There were also my constant accessories, a black leather cord covering my tattoo my left wrist and a digital watch on my right. All in all, my average clothing. **(I won't be describing this again. The only thing that'll change now is the shirt, and the shoes.)** Allie snorted at the words on my t-shirt.

"You really know how to tease the locals, don't you?" I beamed at her words.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said, grabbing a croissant for breakfast, as well as putting my coffee in a to go cup. "Let's just head off. I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Let's go. After all, I need to prove to the world that it is possible for Corin Rose Mason to be on time for something." I rolled my eyes at her. Her peanut butter and sunshine hair was pulled up in a cheerleader ponytail with a white bow. I looked over her outfit.

"How are we even related..." I muttered, staring at her pink and blue cotton candy striped sundress, yellow leggings, and white Converse. **(Just to clarify, I don't own Converse. The company, anyway. I do have a pair of Converse, but that's beside the point.)**

"I don't know, most days." Allie teased. "Let's go."

A few minutes later, we arrived at school.

"Casper High... No wonder they get attacked so much. This place is a ghost magnet." Allie whispered in my ear.

"Yup. I wonder if we'll see that Danny Phantom kid today." She beamed at my statement.

"Yay!" she said, twirling around. I cringed at the peppiness. We got our schedules, which were the same, and headed to our first class: English, with a guy named Mr. Lancer. Weird, usually the schedule gives a first name too, but it didn't. Just... Mr. Lancer.

_Whatever._ I thought to myself, walking nonchalantly into the class.

"Class, we have two new students. Corindia and Allinara Mason." I blushed at the sound of our full names, Allie shaking with silent anger next to me. I winced mentally. She _hates_ her full name.

"Um, it's Corin, and my sister is Allie." Allie visibly calmed, and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Yes, yes, very well. Corin, you may sit in the seat by Ms. Manson-" I looked around, and a goth girl with short black hair pointed to the seat to her right. "-and Miss Allie may sit by Ms. Sanchez." A cheerleader's squeal rang out.

"I love your dress!" The girl cried, apparently a chirpy Hispanic Miss America.

"Well, that's just flipping perfect." Allie muttered, all traces of happiness gone from her expression. I winced in sympathy. What? She may be a cheerleader and a little ray of sunshine, but she's no fashion obsessed airhead. She's a nice person, very smart, and doesn't want popularity. Fortunately for me, popularity comes with being a cheerleader. That way, I know what the airheads are up to. Easier to mess with them that way. Anyway, Allie would be miserable. Thankfully, I was far away from the evil cheerleader. I plopped down next to the goth.

"So, you got a name? Other than 'Ms. Manson'?" I asked in the most teachery voice I could muster. The girl smirked.

"Sam. Sam Manson. Call me Samantha and you'll be the newest ghost." I smiled.

"Corin. Corin Mason. But you knew that.

"So, what's with Sunshine over there? How are you two even related?" I sniggered.

"She's my twin, and trust me, we're more alike than we look. She's gonna hate sitting next to Beauty Queen over there." Sam gave a smile.

"Her name's Paulina. She's evil incarnate and shallower than a puddle. Stay away from her. For your safety. That much concentrated perky is damaging to your health." she said seriously. I started chuckling. Mr. Lancer noticed, and promptly reprimanded me.

"Ms. Mason, please refrain from laughing in my classroom."

"And smiling, blinking, breathing..." Sam whispered. I hid my smile.

(~*~*~*~*~)

"So, is the hair real? Or is it dye?" Sam asked when class got out.

"Real." That was the easy answer, since it wasn't dye. Saying how I got the streaks would be way too complicated.

"Time for lunch. Word to the wise, don't eat it. You _will_ regret it." Sam advised. I smirked.

"Duly noted. Can my sister and I sit with you?" Sam shrugged.

"Sure, but don't be surprised if I snap at her. I'm not used to seeing non-evil cheerleaders." I laughed.

"Believe me, she's one of the nicest people you'll ever meet." We waltzed into the cafeteria, when I heard a yell.

"FENTON!" The voice shouted. Sam winced, her expression saying "Not again..." A jock with a blond buzz cut was racing towards a scrawny kid with spiky black hair. **(3 guesses who they are, and the first 2 don't count.)** I jetted over and stood between the boy and the jock, the black haired kid having been knocked to the ground.

"What do you want with him?" I asked politely, in a cool tone that Allie recognized as one to fear.

"None of your business, goth newbie." I ignored what was supposed to be an insult.

"What did he do to you?" I pointedly asked. The jock's eyes narrowed.

"I failed a math test."

"And how is that his fault?" The blonde looked confused.

"It's not, but..."

"Then go away. You have no reason to beat him up." The jock looked at the kid behind me, then saw the fire in my eyes. He glared at the kid.

"I'll be back for you, Fenturd. When there are no goth geeks to protect you." I rolled my eyes as he walked away. I looked around. Apparently, he doesn't get confronted often, as there was a crowd. I glared.

"Go on, nothing to see here!" The crowd slowly dwindled.

"Thanks." I heard. I looked behind me to see the kid getting off of the floor, dusting his red and white shirt.

"No problem. I hate jocks, especially the ones who bully people."

"Still, not many stand up to Dash. I owe you."

"Nah, I didn't hear you ask for help. Consider it my favor to you. Hi. I'm Corin." I held out a hand, ready to shake his.

"I'm Danny." He said, taking my hand. The moment we touched, a blue wisp left his mouth and the rose tattoo on the inside of my left wrist started buzzing and glowing. A sure sign of a ghost. He started looking around as if waiting for an attack or something. When I stared at him, he looked flustered, and nervously said, "I've... gotta go. See you later, Corin." He rushed off, and I headed back to Sam, who was gaping at me with an incredulous expression.

"Dash... backed off. How...?" I grinned.

"I've hated bullies for as long as I can remember. I use that hatred to give me the guts to defeat them."

"I still have questions." Sam said, a stubborn expression clear on her face.

"Mine first. Is it true that Amity Park is the most haunted town in America?" She nodded.

"Yeah, why?" She looked down, reading my shirt. She chuckled. "You'll fit right in here."

"I finally got away from pom poms for brains. How are you, Rosie?" Allie said as she came up to us. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Allie, don't call me Rosie." She looked shocked.

"But then how on Earth would I annoy you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sam, where are we going to sit?" I asked, eager to change the subject. Sam scanned the room, her eyes lighting up when she saw 2 boys at a table by themselves on the far end of the cafeteria. She started in their direction, Allie and I following close behind her. The two boys were having a conversation about... Boxes? One wore a red beret and nerd glasses, his hideous yellow shirt clashing horribly with his olive green cargos and dark skin tone. His eyes were glued to a PDA. The other guy was Danny, the boy from earlier. His white t-shirt was accented with red, his raven black hair was falling into his icy blue eyes... Wait, what am I saying? I actually found him attractive? Normally, I'd act on those feelings, but he and Sam were staring at each other in a way that told me all I needed to know. As their gazes locked, the geek looked over at me.

"Lovebirds..." he mouthed. I sniggered, bringing them back to reality.

"Hi. Danny, right? I guess you were right when you said you'd see me soon." He nodded. The geek spoke up.

"Hi. I'm Tucker Foley. That's TF, as in Too Fine." I laughed.

"Really? I'm Natalie Ingram. That's NI, as in Not Interested. That was the lamest pickup line I've ever heard. What girl would fall for something that cheesy?" Danny and Sam froze, the burst out laughing. Allie smiled. Tucker just looked deflated.

"Well, you've definitely earned a spot at our table, Corin. Who's your friend?" Tucker was about to spew a cheesy pickup line when Allie interrupted him.

"Hi. I'm Allie. Corin's twin sister. I have the exact same opinion of you, so don't even try. No pickups, since I say no in advance. Okay?" She said in the bubbliest cheerleader voice I'd ever heard. Danny clapped slowly, looking amused.

"The Mason sisters strike again." Sam said, nodding in approval. We sat down in response.

"So, where are you from?" Tucker questioned, attempting to make conversation after two rejections in five minutes.

"New Orleans, where the freaky and supernatural happens almost as often as it does here." Allie sighed at my answer.

"I'm not a fan of the supernatural, except for Danny Phantom. He's _hot!_" She said, acting like a fangirl. Sam, Tucker, and Danny exchanged knowing looks, and I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. What did they know?

Before I could say anything, that strange blue wisp escaped his mouth as my tattoo buzzed and glowed. Allie, seeing the glow, gave me a look that said "Go. I'll cover for you." I leapt up in sync with Danny, and we ran off in opposite directions. As soon as I was sure that I was alone, I shouted my battle cry.

"Spectral Shock!" I cried, a green mist swirling around me. My black and red hair faded into snow white streaked with jade green, my hair suddenly becoming down with a green braid tying back my bangs. My clothes became a black and silver outfit, the shirt with one silver sleeve, showing my midriff. There was a black skirt, accented with silver. At the bottom of the shirt and skirt, there was green lace. The shoes were black knee high heeled boots, accented with silver. There were fingerless gloves, one silver, one black, and a vine was wrapped around my bicep. My brown eyes became a pinkish green, and there was a rose curled up into an S on the shirt. My logo. I was no longer Corin Rose Mason, 15 year old goth girl. I was Spectral Rose, ghost girl and former protector of New Orleans.

I flew through the halls, searching for danger, and heard shrieks coming from the cafeteria. I zipped in to see Danny Phantom fighting some sort of ghostly robot. I promptly turned invisible, wanting to see how this went.

"Skulker, just give up. I've gotten better, you haven't. You don't stand a ghost of a chance." I smirked at the witty remark. The white haired teen-Who sounded eerily familiar- was shooting ecto blacts the same electric green color as his eyes.

"But I've gotten a few upgrades, ghost child. I won't rest until I can hang your pelt on my wall." The robot-Skulker- exclaimed. I shuddered at the pelt comment.

"Skulker, for the last time, eww. You're even more of a fruitloop than Vlad." I chuckled. I didn't know who the heck this Vlad person was, but the fruitloop thing was hilarious. Skulker appeared enraged, about to blast him, when I let my invisibility drop.

"That's enough. Playtime's over, robo dork." Both ghosts stared in confusion, Phantom's gaze filled with interest. I took the opportunity to spread water through Skulker's circuits. He froze, sparked, and fell to the ground. His suit was smashed, leaving only parts and a little green blob. Phantom floated down to it, and sucked it into a thermos. He looked at me afterwards.

"Should I thank you, or are you going to attack me?" I blinked in confusion. People team up with him, then fight him? **(*cough cough* Valerie *cough*) **Harsh.

"I'm not going to fight you unless you give me a reason to. Since you've proved that you _are _ the good guy, and protecting the humans, I've no reason to attack." Now it was his turn to blink in confusion.

"You... protect the humans?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, so do you. Your point?" He shook his head.

"The thing is... most of the ghosts I've met try to destroy them." I shrugged.

"We were all humans once. Why hurt our previous species?"_ Especially if you are part human... _I added in my head. He didn't need to know that part. He nodded.

"Do you have a name?" He asked.

"Of course. I'm Spectral Rose. Call me Rose. I'll see you later, Phantom." With that, I vanished.

**So, what did you think of this chapter? I know it's mostly dialogue, but it's still early on. Don't worry, there is a plausible explanation for Corin being a halfa, and it'll come in a few chapters. I should have the next few up fairly quickly, since all I have to do is type and edit. {Don't be lazy!} Don't worry Allie, I won't, but school starts back tomorrow, so I might not update as soon as I'd like. [Yeah, so she'll have the next chapters up as soon as she possibly can.] What Rose said. This chapter is longer than the last, but the next one is gonna be kinda short. It isn't filler though. It has significance. {Who are you trying to fool?} Don't make me get the Creep Stick. Okay, so it is filler, but there are a few important things in it. {Not the Creep Stick! *runs away again*} Anyway, here are my responses to my reviews!**

**Responses to Reviews: **

**its-ackim95- Thanks for the confidence booster. I'll have stuff up ASAP, and I already have a basic storyline. Thanks for being my first reviewer.**

**Anyway, please review. Reviews are the motivation for an author, and as addictive as chocolate. Thanks again to its-ackim95 for reviewing. I'll see you soon. Authoress, out. ~Corin**


	3. Impotant notice NOT A NEW CHAPTER

Dear everyone who actually reads this story,

Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I'm putting the story through a MAJOR revamp. I know that there's only a prologue and one chapter, but I know how it's going to go, and I don't like it. I'm a better writer now than when I started this. So, it's all gotta go. I know what direction I'd rather go in, and it's pretty different. Same general plot, but the actual story is becoming very different. It'll be much better, and I hope that you'll like it. The chapters will be replaced, and this will be deleted when the chapters I already have are replaced. I've got a feeling that my original story would have one day been submitted to the Phantomsues blog. But I digress. My story is evolving, and I'm going to take some time off of the other stories I'm working on, primarily Concerning Ghosts, Other Realities, and TIARAs. So I hope to see you soon. ~Di

P.S.: Actually, do submit it to the Phantomsues blog. Please. It's not that bad yet, but put it out of it's misery because it was going to get that way.


End file.
